Never Turning Back
by Foxen Fudo
Summary: When the team is sent to the Facility, Autumn, Abbigail, Yusei, Jack, and Crow have to make it last, and fight to get their freedom back, but will it be enough to fight against the master mind behind the new law? {DISCONTINUED}
1. The Facility- Going Back

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, but I do own Abbigail.

**Autumn-**Will Yusei be alive in this one?

**Abbigail-** Who's Yusei?

**Yusei-** I'm right here.

**Me-** There's going to be some main characters not only you Autumn.

**Yusei-** Well anyway, here's the first chapter of the story.

**The Facility- Going Back**

**Yusei's P.O.V.**

I was working on my duel runner, when I got a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shout, letting them know I was busy.

"Yusei Fudo, you are under arrest." I hear sector security shout.

_I'm under arrest, what for, what did I do to get into the facility again?_

* * *

"It's a new law that was passed, everyone who was sent to the facility, or from Satellite, is arrested, for as long as what their background says," a sector security officer says, then laughs. "You'll be in for life."

"For life!" I shout. "Who's in charge it ain't Lazar anymore is it?"

"No, someone you may know, he's the former warden when you were there." The officer chuckles.

"Armstrong, he's the one in charge, that can't be." I say slouching.

_Great I'm in the facility for my background, what a relief, fuck Armstrong, he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into._

* * *

We get there, and I see Jack and Crow being shoved into a truck, with Yunagi and Tanner.

"Okay mister 'Duel King' you ready to get your mark and go to the facility?" The officer says, and I just sit there.

"You are one silent bug, aren't you?" another officer says, grabbing me and getting me inside the building.

_Fuck you all._

My mark is just a fancy parentheses, and it hut like hell, but not as bad as getting the one the first time. When I get in the truck, I'm in the same truck with Jack, Crow, Yunagi, and Tanner.

"Hey, Yusei's here." Yunagi points out.

"We all know that gramps, neat mark." Tanner compliments my mark on my face.

"Why are we all going to the Facility?" Jack asks.

"Due to going to the Facility before, or being in Satellite, Crow and I fit the circumstances." I explain.

"They said I going to be in here for life, due to my background." Crow says.

"Same here, but I'm not going to let me down." Jack says, and I nod.

"What about you Yusei?" Jack asks me.

"I'm in for life also, due to my background I guess, same with you two." I say sighing.

The rest of the ride everyone is quiet waiting til we got to the Facility.

_I guess this is our new home guys, hope you like it Jack, you'll have to live with it._

"Welcome newcomers, this is your first day! and many of you have been here before, so you tell the newcomers what it's like, so we don't have to!" an officer says, and I look at Jack, who has a worried look on his face.

We find our rooms, and I have a cell with Jack, and with Yunagi.

"Well, at least the bed are comfy, right?" Jack asks, which makes Yunagi and I crack up.

"This is prison Jack, not a hospital, so the bed are rock hard." I say through laughing.

"You just need to get used to it, 'Sunny', though it isn't hard to get used to, and due to your sentence, to bad." Yunagi says, and I glare at him. "Sorry."

* * *

**Crow's P.O.V.**

When I got to my cell, I was put with Tanner, and this guy named Alex.

"So, do you guys know where Yusei is?" Alex asks.

"He's way down there, he was one of the first to be put in a cell, with Jack and Yunagi." I tell him.

"Do you think, he's going t get a bunch of people to respect him like the last time?" Alex asks us.

"He better, if not I'll make sure I make everyone remember what he did for the Facility." Tanner says.

"What did he do, sorry, but I wasn't here when Yusei was here." I say.

After that Tanner tells me from his perspective what Yusei did, and I wasn't surprised he did that.

"Well, that's Yusei for ya, did you know back before I even knew him he was afraid to fight?" I ask, and I tell them about my life with Yusei, when we were kids.

"So Yusei gave away his favorite card, just to get a bag of jelly beans, and with a cold." Tanner asked.

"He sure did, and get this, he even almost gave up his soul to ave his fried Sect Ijuin, cool huh?" I ask, and they just nod.

**Author's Note- Ill take parts of the actual manga for 5ds, and I'll use them for moments in the story.**

* * *

**Autumn's P.O.V.**

I get off of the truck, with a whole new mark on my face, it's a star.

"I think the girl's got herself into this one this time." I hear an officer say.

"Yeah, I know, just to think she killed a man ten years ago." another officer says.

"I think you both should shut the fuck up," I start, "before I shut your mouths for you."

"Temper!" the first officer says.

"I'll show you a temper if you want one!" I shout back, before being hauled off to my cell.

Walking to my cell I see Yusei, Jack, and Yunagi.

"Guys, look it's Autumn!" Yunagi yells and goes to the gate, and I smile, then I see Yusei and Jack, their faces were dull, and sad looking.

"Hi, guys, see you at lunch, I hope." I say, then is shoved into my cell, after they take off my cuffs.

"Have fun in there, because you're having your own cell, for the rest of your life, because your staying at the Facility for life, happy?" The officer asks me, then walks away.

"To hell with you!" I scream at her.

* * *

**_Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this even better than it already_**


	2. A Bad History

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds, but I do own Autumn and Abbigail

**A Bad History**

**Abbigail's P.O.V.**

Duel Academy just ended another boring day of school. I was going to head home to call my mom, she recently got a new job in engineering, but when I walked outside, a bunch of officers crowded the school's outside lobby.

"Are you, Abbigail Lalooska?" one officer asks.

"Yes sir. Can I help you with anything?" I ask, wanting to get home.

"No, but you can help yourself to the back of the 'Sector Security' van." The same officer says, glaring at my deck.

"Did my dad ask for you guys to escort me home again? Man, he's overly protective of me." I say trying to brighten the mood.

"No!" He yells to me. "You're under arrest, by the name of Lacy Armstrong, anyone who has been to the Facility or was born in Satellite or raised in Satellite is sent back to the Facility, for life."

Two more officers grab my arms, and attempt to shove me into their van.

"Not if my 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' can help it!" I screech, squirming loose and summoning my almighty beast. "Now charge 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon', destroy like you mean it."

I smile while "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" is attacking people, and m powers are surging through me, like when I couldn't control them years ago. Then I realize the wind's blowing, rock shards are flying around me. I've lost control. A large piece of cement is hurdling towards my head. I scream in fear, but it was too late, then everything went black.

* * *

"Hey. You okay?" A woman asks someone, then I open my eyes, and find out she's talking to me.

The woman has long, straight, raven-black hair, cobalt-blue eyes. She has a hoodie that's a crimson-red, with a dragon that's the same color on it. She's wearing short

denim-jean shorts, with a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" she asks again.

"I feel like a million bucks." I strain, sitting up, but my head throbbed, so I lied back down. "Just kidding, my head feels like shit."

"You look, like you hit your head pretty hard, but it looks personal, but are you okay?" she asks again, her eyes are filled with fear, worry, and sadness.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My name is Abbigail Lalooska, but you can just call me Abby." I say, calming her down a bit.

"My name is Autumn Lastiskoo. I live on the outskirts of the city, on a farm. I was ten when I was sent to the Facility." She finishes.

"I was raised in Satellite for most of my years, until this guy named Sayer Devine, brought me to the Arcadia Movement, then my parents took care of the Movement after Sayer was killed. When I mastered my psychic powers I went to a duel academy, and after three years of going to the academy I was sent here." I explain my life story briefly.

"Well, I'd tell you my life story, but I would just make myself tear up, I have a lot of sad thing happen in my life." Autumn says, ready to sob already.

"Well, you look like someone who has friends, I have none." I say looking at the cement colored cement.

"That's where you're wrong, Abby. I'm your friend." Autumn whispers to me, and she smiles at me. I smile back at her, knowing this is where I belong.

* * *

After a while dinner was ready, we were sent down by our age. I had to wait a while until I was called.

"Abby!" I hear Autumn yell, I see, and I run up to her.

"Hey Autumn, so this is our group, they don't seem promising." I joke, and one tempered out on me.

"We don't seem promising, I'll show you promising!" a tall blonde yells into my face. "We don't need a little bitch like you to tell us what to do around here, alright!?"

"O-o-okay, I-I w-w-was just k-k-kidding, I'm sorry." I sob.

"Jack, you don't scold anyone, unless they really need one, she didn't." a raven haired man says.

"And to let you know, she could squash you like a grape if he wanted to." Autumn brags, and I couldn't help but smile.

"So, your name is Abby?" The raven haired man asks me, and I nod. "I'm Yusei, as you can tell already the dumb blonde is Jack."

"'Dumb Blonde' Yusei, you're an ass, you know that?" Jack horrifically asked.

"I'm Crow!" said a man with a broom for hair.

"Hi! Nice to meet you all," I say blushing when I met Crow, but sadly I couldn't hide it. So I ran.

* * *

After a couple of minutes Crow finds me.

"So what was all that?" he finally asks me, then sits next to me.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." I sniffle, still upset about what Jack said to me.

"I just want to think you're cute, but I also think you're not my age." Crow starts. "What made you to come here to the Facility?"

"I was born and raised in the Satellite." I say.

I then go into deep thought.

_I'm walking to school, a couple weeks before I'm sent to the Facility._

_"No!" I hear our beloved director cry out._

_I run to where he was pleading for his life with a card ready to summon in case I need to protect him from any harm._

_"This is the only way to get power!" another man says, I see he's a tall man, and he's got a knife in his hand ready to strike, and I just all of the sudden summon my syncro monster "Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon". The man looks at me, and he takes the director by the neck, and cuts his throat open, killing Lazar._

_"Next time you'll see me you'll be put into the Facility." Was all he told me._

_I look at the director before going into a full out sob._

_"I'm sorry, Director Lazar, I was too late to do anything, it was my fault." I sob to him._

_Then I just ran away, knowing the murderer was going to be our new director, and the name of the man was Lacy Armstrong._

**_"Next time, Armstrong, next time will I make you meet your demise, I'll kill you myself if I have to." _**_I think before heading into school, as if nothing happened._

* * *

**_Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this even better than it already is._**


	3. Going Back to the Past

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, but I do own Autumn and Abbigail

**Going Back to the Past**

**Autumn's P.O.V.**

I saw Abby run off after having a blush attack after meeting Crow.

_**"Crow's mine, god damn-it."**_ I say in my mind in telekinesis.

"Looks like Crow's got some competition, am I right?" Yusei asks me, and I just grab him by the arm and flip him onto the ground.

"At least I share my feelings to him unlike you and Akiza." I snicker.

"I don't like Aki like that!"Yusei screams, a bunch of people look at us, and I let go of Yusei's arm, so I can cover my mouth with my hands to laugh.

"Loud much," I ask, trying not to wet myself from all of the laughter.

"I heard someone yell, is everyone okay?!" I hear Trudge yell, I fall on the floor laughing. "Yusei, is, the one, who needs, help." I gasp for air and laugh while I tell Trudge, what happened.

"Yusei embarrassed himself, is what she means." Jack explains.

Then a loud bell rigs and it indicated lunch was over.

"Can someone help me up, I'm about to wet myself if I get up on my own." I say holding in my urine.

* * *

After a few minutes I was taken to my cell, embarrassed as fuck.

"Hi, Autumn," Abby mumbles, I look, and she's blushing.

"Alright who flirted with you?" I ask, to see if my black wing is her crush, if so we got ourselves a problem.

"You friend, Crow, he's a cutie, isn't he?" Abby asks, looking up.

"Listen, if you get near him, when you shouldn't we got ourselves a problem, Crow's mine, you look for love somewhere else. You got it?" I hiss at her, then go to my bed and try to take a nap, it's impossible.

"What if I don't want to, back off?" Abby asks.

"Look, if you want to mess with me, you better be digging your own grave then, because I killed a man before I'm not afraid to kill someone else, so for you sake, back off, or I'll make you." I say, then dose off.

* * *

**Abbigail's P.O.V.**

When Autumn threatened me like that, I did feel like I wanted to die, but I just sat in the corner, and tried to keep my tears back.

"I hate you, Autumn, you're like everyone else around me, they are friends with me one moment, then my enemy the next." I mumble through my tears, then I lay my head back onto the wall, then I take my "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" out of my pocket, and I rub my thumb over it.

_"Please, Ancestors, give me strength, so I can survive. I want to escape, but how, I need to get to Armstrong can you help me?"_ I ask my spirit guardians for help, then I hear the door unlock, and I walk out, cautiously, and I run for it, not caring if I'm caught now.

* * *

Several hours later, I'm outside, and I see a broken duel disk, I pick it up to see if it works, and it does, I have my "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" out in case I see any sector security, and they come after me, none see me, but this one pair is coming so I hide behind a dumpster.

"I honestly think that the new director is full of himself, just to get to one person and making the other people suffer because of him, he's outrageous." One officer says, and the other laughs.

Then an alarm sounds, and I know what for, when the officers run off, I run in the opposite direction, towards Armstrong.

"Hey!" one officer yells at me, I stop cold.

I just stand there, not making a sound, getting my duel disc ready, just in case I need to use it to protect myself.

"Hey, when an officer speaks to you, you turn our direction, and you look at us." The other officer says, walking towards me, and I knew I had no choice, but to turn around, but I just stand there, my eyes are tearing up, and My "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in my hand.

When the officer looks at my face he immediately takes my card and duel disc and chucks them into the garbage.

"You, missy, are going to the facility once again for running from it!" the same officer screams in my face, and I'm hauled back to my room, to the same beast that yelled at me.

"You don't understand!" I scream, "I need to talk to Armstrong, please I need to talk to him, you don't get it!"

"Sure, you only want to speak to Armstrong, just so you can get out of the Facility." Another officer mocks, before throwing me into my cell.

"No! Armstrong killed Lazar, but I was the only one there, he killed Lazar to get the authority to get to Yusei Fudo, you gotta believe me!" I scream, my tears streaming through my eyes like angry mobs, and I slouch in defeat.

"No one's going to believe me. I can't even convince the officers to let me talk to Armstrong." I say, as if I'm alone.

"I believe you, and what you did was pretty cool, if you ask me." Autumn whispers, and hugs me.

"I just hope things turn back to normal soon." I say, before dozing off to my own slumber.

* * *

**_Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this even better than it already is_**

**Author's Note- Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on my truth or dare fanfiction**


	4. Time Off

**DEAR FELLOW READERS,**

**I KNOW I'VE BEEN ABSENT FOR A WHILE, BUT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE I WILL NOT BE WRITING FAN FICTION SO I CAN HELP WORK ON THE CO WRITING CHAPTERS AND OTHER STORIES ON MY OTHER TWO ACCOUNTS!**

**ANOTHER REASON IS I'M NOT INTO YU-GI-OH! 5D'S ANYMORE. I'M SORRY TO TELL YOU THIS, BUT I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE YU-GI-OH! 5D'S STORIES UNTIL i START WATCHING IT AGAIN, WHICH ISN'T ANYTIME SOON.**

**I ALSO WANT TO WORK ON SOME CHAPTERS THAT HAVE STAYED IN MY HEAD AND BUGGED ME IN MY SLEEP... SO PLEASE, SORRY BUT IF YOU EXPECT ME TO WRITE ANYMORE 5D'S FAN FICTION STORIES, IT WILL TAKE A WHILE.**

**SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. YOURS TRULY,**

**FOXEN FUDO**


End file.
